fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay rules
1) To make things easy for people to follow along, please change your Discord nickname to your character's name. If you have two characters (the maximum allowed for non-veterans) please include both. You can read more about character creation rules below. 2) The most important thing to remember is that you and your character are two different entities. IC (in character) and OOC (out of character) behaviours and relationships do not necessarily match up. Characters act upon IC knowledge, so don't take it out on someone OOC for playing their character the way they feel it should be played. 3) Dice rolls must be roleplayed, regardless of outcome. The dungeon master will give you the outcome you should always include, and you're free to add onto it with any details to enhance the realism. The DM should not tell your character how to react. They can also give you the freedom to decide what consequence comes with your roll. In any case, the outcome must be roleplayed in accordance to the roll. You can read more about skill checks here. 4) Only dungeon masters are allowed to roll. If one isn't available, you will have to wait. 5) Please ensure player-DM transparency. Dungeon masters weave a story for your character to interact with. If you wish to work with a DM for a plot that involves their existing NPC or a location they're in charge of, please make sure to relay your ideas and suggestions to them directly. You can read more about transparency here. 6) Don't roleplay other people's actions or reactions, and provide them with an opportunity to react to what you're doing. This includes NPCs too - most likely, the dungeon master will be the one controlling them to liven up the event. If there are too many, they might ask you to play one or more. But unless stated, NPCs are not under your control. 7) Don't make big leaps in time within one reply when others are roleplaying with you. Unless you're alone in an area, roleplayers should stick to the same timeline. Similarly, even fast location changes within one area can be immersion-breaking. 8) Travelling should be roleplayed, which means your character shouldn't teleport from one area on the map to another within minutes of your last post. This doesn't mean you have to roleplay the entire journey, though it's encouraged - you can write the beginning in one channel, and let time pass before doing the conclusion in another channel. On sensitive topics A word on erotic roleplay (ERP): Within this community we allow players to show their compassion with others in meaningful and tactful ways, as a form of building a narrative. However, there are restrictions on the level of detail allowed to be written. Implied intimacy is acceptable. Using explicit words and crude imagery is frowned upon. It's suggested you generally stay away from the topic unless you and the person roleplaying with you are comfortable implying that kind of relationship. That said, all ERP will be looked at on a case by case basis, and those who cross the lines will be directly told. Topics to completely avoid: Despite the violence and gore of the wasteland, we shouldn't be oblivious to the real world we live in. Therefore, we still don't allow certain topics to be roleplayed. This is not a definitive list by any means, as anything that could potentially be damaging to the community will be looked at and assessed. We strictly do not allow the roleplay of: Rape Hurting or killing children On character creation and abandonment To avoid character swapping due to boredom with the character themselves, we encourage you to ask for ideas on progression in #rp-help. There are always possibilities on where to take your character, to move them forward, and have them change as a person. Two heads are better than one, so if you're stuck, ask others for input. Swapping characters or killing them off deliberately to make space for a new one is not desirable. In open world roleplay, every character has impact, and yours will leave their footprint too. Every death has a consequence and an impact on other PCs, whether you want it to or not. After your character dies, there is a two month cooldown period before you can create a new one. Turning a PC into an NPC is not allowed. CONSEQUENCES Players can receive strikes for not following roleplay rules. While they are added up with Discord warnings (not separate), they do not necessarily carry the same weight, as we understand roleplaying has a learning curve. We are happy to work with you to guide you when it comes to sticking to the world we've created. Category:Basics Category:Roleplay